The Killswitch - Prt 03
The South 40 The Stardust Night Club Day 12 - 1015L Edger issued a string of curses as he sorted through the wreckage that had once been his office at the Stardust. Trying in vain it seemed to put the chaos back into some sense of order. Mei for her part simply electing to take a seat by the glass windows that looked out over the clubs empty bar and dance floors. " So not here either... " Mei offered turning her attention back to Edger as he paced back and forth. " Figured that out all by yourself Luv... " Edger said, his voice hinting his annoyance. " What was your first clue? " Mei rolled her eyes. " We've been at this, what ... four hours now and all we've done so far slap around some bitches and arrive at each of your little shit hole rats nests to find that they've already been there and cleaned it out." Edger sighed shaking his head dropping the collected pages and folders on the floor. " Harris is an idiot. You'd think after working for me all these years he'd would at least learned something or at the very least developed something that could be mistaken for a brain." " Disappointed? " Mei noted. Edger shrugged nodding his head. " You groom your boys to take over the business when your gone. Betrayal's, backstabbing, all the infighting... they're all a part of the learning process really. I wouldn't fault Harris for getting it into his head that he can off me and take things over. Hell, At some point its gotta happen doesn't it." Mei nodded her understanding. " I hear a 'but' coming... " Edger smirked nodding. " The 'but' in this case is that our boy here isn't moving to take things over. He's just going for the quick cash ... grabbing all the credits and clicks he can as quickly as he can and moving on to the next location all but ignoring the long term investments and the big deals that promise big pay-off's if you just have the patience to wait." Mei frowned. " So what, he's just making a grab the cash and than what? " "What indeed ... " Edger mused. " The problem here is that Harris was born in the Hive and thinks like a Hiver. Not really your long term thinker he's more of your one meal to the next ... blow it all on gambling and hookers type." " So what, he's gonna grab all the cash he can and ... " Mei pushed " Blow it most likely." Edger acknowledged sadly. " I was hopeful really that this was a sign that Harris had ambition and drive but I can see now that all he had was a desire to rob me." " So Carter's hub then... " Mei suggested. " If Harris cant see past his dick than its hard to pass-up. Gambling, Whores, Cheap booze, and as far as you can get from the civilization without actually going off world or into the desert." " Most likely... " Edger nodded his agreement. " And if its Carter's Hub than I think I know where."